My Dirty Little Secret
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: Fred vai se casar no dia seguinte e George tem dificuldades em lidar com a situação. Fic escrita em resposta ao desafio da Ivi no Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics.


**Título: **My Dirty Little Secret**  
Autor: **Kirina Malfoy  
**Beta:** Ivi**  
Personagens: **Fred & George Weasley**  
Resumo**: Fred vai se casar no dia seguinte e George tem dificuldades em lidar com a situação.  
**Disclaimer: **Reconhece algo? Então, não me pertence!**  
Avisos: **Twincest!  
**Nota: **Fic escrita em resposta ao desafio da Ivi no Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics: "Fred vai se casar no dia seguinte e George precisa fazer algo a respeito. Urgentemente."

**  
**- Me dá mais um desses!

Vodka, bebida dos deuses! Pura, gelada. Nada de misturas, nada de sabores. Apenas vodka. Gelada nos meus lábios para depois descer queimando pela garganta.

Meu corpo balançava-se ao som do melhor que o _tecno house_ podia oferecer. Sempre gostei disso: do ambiente boêmio das boates _underground_. Corpos se tocando, roçando ao ritmo da música. A inexistência de pudores e morais hipócritas. A batida que parecia entrar no sangue e, como o mais seguro dos Imperius, ordenava para que se acabassem na pista. Ali, a noite era rainha.

E, no entanto, hoje não conseguia me misturar. O corpo estava tenso demais. Os pés, pesados demais.

Por que raios fui ali hoje? Mais um gole na bebida e esvaziei o copo.

- Hey, cara, me dá outro. Melhor, quanto você quer pela garrafa?

Fosse tudo tão simples com isso, e a minha vida seria infinitamente mais fácil.

Um braço rodeou minha cintura e uma boca se aproximou da minha orelha, fazendo-me cerrar os dedos ao redor da garrafa.

- Hey, nem sonhe em beber isso sozinho!

**_Don't misunderstand me 'cause I want you  
_**_**I see you on the floor baby, I want you  
**__**Don't misunderstand me 'cause I want you  
**__**I want you to want me too, like I want you**_

Não consegui encontrar as palavras certas para responder. O braço dele na minha cintura, e o hálito quente me impediam de pensar direito. Levado pelos sentidos, virei o corpo até ficar cara a cara com a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo.

- Nossa, como sou lindo! – Meu riso saiu meio forçado, mas com o barulho ao redor isso nem seria notado.

Mas nos éramos as pessoas mais próximas um do outro por alguma razão. O olhar brincalhão e levemente embriagado mudou para um suspeito. Os seus olhos sondavam os meus, como se tentasse adivinhar o que havia por trás deles. Mas éramos próximos demais para sermos facilmente lidos.

E a música mudou. E com ela, o momento.

Levei a garrafa aos lábios. Doce álcool.

- Vai dividir, ou tenho que ir comprar uma?

- Vai comprar, claro.

- Como você é terrível. Nem hoje? Eles cobram caro, sabia? E, logo logo, vou ser uma pessoa respeitável. Séria e respeitável. Tenho que manter a conta conjunta.

Joga na minha cara a felicidade que você terá sozinho. Longe de mim.

Repeti o gesto e, novamente, levei a garrafa aos lábios. Dessa vez, não engoli. A vodka começando a queimar a minha língua. Minha mão pousou na sua nuca e o puxou para perto de mim. Perto o suficiente para os nossos lábios chocarem. A sua língua sondou a minha boca cerrada, e a sua mão, imitando a minha, puxou-me para perto de você. Libertei o aperto dos meus lábios e deixei que o líquido fosse dividido com você. Doce vodka. Sempre a minha bebida predileta.

Encaramos-nos e você sorriu, matreiro.

- Delicioso.

Não percebi se você falava de mim ou da bebida.

_**so many times i'm watching you  
**__**and now i fell in love with you  
**__**so many times, so many times..**_

Caminhamos para o meio da pista.

Harry deu um sorriso quando nos viu chegar. Era bom ver o cara se libertando. Sempre achei que, se lhe déssemos uma oportunidade, ele partiria a louça da casa. A imagem de bom menino era só mesmo para enganar e o loiro colado a ele confirmava isso. Mais afastado, Ron parecia se entregar à loucura da dança. E um sorriso genuíno nasceu no meu rosto.

Você apontou para o lado, em direção a duas morenas.

- E se fôssemos dançar? Elas não param de olhar. – O sorriso malicioso bailava em seus lábios.

- É, não param mesmo. Vamos. – Ao dirigir-me a elas, não consegui evitar pensar que até as putas na rua eram mais discretas na procura por clientes.

Encostei-me ao acaso a uma delas e a encoxei por trás. Um dos meus braços rodeou a cintura dela, o outro levou a garrafa de vodka à minha, já seca, boca.

A música ia ficando mais intensa, a batida mais forte. Perto de mim, você começara a beijar a vadiazinha. Claro, você ia se casar amanhã, mas não era santo.

Casamento, você, amanhã. Merda. E, levando a garrafa à boca, notei finalmente que há muito o movimento tornou-se automático. Bebia por beber, e, naquele ponto, podiam ter colocado qualquer coisa em minha mão que eu tomaria do mesmo jeito.

A morena rebolava colada a mim. Vulgar. Deixei a garrafa cair no chão, não ligando a mínima para os vidros e virei-a para mim. A boca dela era quente, não algo agradável e convidativo, mas molhado demais, sufocante demais. A imagem que eu tinha era a de uma sanguessuga, colhendo a vida alheia.

Você não parecia estar tendo o menor problema. Para você, era tudo igual? Angelina, a morena...qualquer uma?

Num momento, estava me deixando ser beijado, no outro, tinha agarrado o seu antebraço e o puxado por entre a multidão.

- George! Porra, que merda é essa?! Eu 'tava ocupado, não viu? Merda, pára com isso.

Não respondi, apenas continuei arrastando-o. Toda a paciência que tinha conseguido juntar ao longo dos últimos meses, desde que você falara em casamento, tinha ido para o espaço. Perdida, tal como a garrafa vazia.

_**Got the fire, got desire  
**__**Won't fight it any longer  
**__**Can you see it?  
**_**_Can you feel it?  
_And it's coming out stronger**

Puxei você para dentro do banheiro. Andei até a ultima divisória. Era a mais longe da porta e, provavelmente, estaria em melhor estado. Empurrei-o para dentro, com mais força do que era necessário e você me olhou como se eu tivesse ficado louco. E isso não era totalmente mentira.

- Parou! George, parou, porra! Você não bebe mais. Inconseqüente! O que deu em você hoje? Você sabe beber. Se alguém tinha que estar enchendo a cara era eu, não você. Eu quem me caso amanha e 'tou vendo que, em vez de curtir a minha última noite livre, vou ficar de ama seca para garantir que o meu querido _irmão_ não faça merda. Porra, é esperado o padrinho tomar conta do noivo, não o contrário...

Parei de escutar. O meu olhar preso em seus lábios, decorando a maneira como se moviam furiosos. Eu amava isso em você. Como você passava do bom humor à raiva em menos de 20 segundos. Correção, eu amava tudo em você.

- Você! De repente, tudo era sobre você e deste maldito casamento.

- _Ciúme_? É esse o grande problema? Logo, você se casa também, e vamos estar fazendo a sua despedida de solteiro, irmão. Vai chegar a sua vez.

- Cego. Egocêntrico. Maldito hipócrita.

Peguei você pelo tecido da camiseta e o empurrei contra a parede do banheiro. Toda a raiva descontada naquele único movimento. Como você se atrevia a falar isso? Como você podia sequer pensar que eu tinha inveja de uma merda de um casamento?

Raiva gera raiva e, tão rápido quanto fora o meu movimento momentos atrás, agora eram as minhas costas que chocavam dolorosamente contra a parede.

Raiva gera raiva. E, outras vezes, raiva gera tesão. E, enquanto você decidia se me soltava ou se ia me fazer fundir com a parede, limitei-me a erguer o rosto e te puxar para um beijo. Os meus lábios formigavam com o toque. Te beijar me dava a sensação de estar em casa, e que se fudesse a teoria de Narciso. Você era eu. Eu era você. E que eu fosse o escravo pessoal do Snape, se deixasse que alguém voltasse a se intrometer entre nós.

A minha língua passou pelos seus lábios, pedindo passagem. Provocando lentamente, testando o seu limite. E, com um impulso, você me largou e encostou-se no outro lado do box Exibindo um ar de quem se lamenta pelo box ser tão apertado e que nossas pernas ainda se tocassem.

- George... – O meu nome saído dos seus lábios parecia tão certo. Apenas queria ouvi-lo entre gemidos e não nesse tom temeroso.

- É ciúme, mas não é da merda do casamento. É de você!

- George, eu não...Você tá misturando as coisas.

- Gred, lembra? Gred and Forge. Os inseparáveis. O pior pesadelo do Filch. Você não percebe que dói ter você afastado de mim? Nós nascemos juntos, devíamos ficar juntos!

- Olha o que você tá dizendo. Isso é errado em vários aspectos. Você vai dormir, esquecer isso e, amanhã, vai rir do que você tá falando.

- Errado, você acha que eu não pensei nisso? Claro, eu simplesmente levo na boa a idéia de ter a porra de uma atração pelo meu irmão gêmeo. Sério, é o fetiche da minha vida, sonhar que 'tou transando comigo próprio. É, então, o melhor é fazer de uma vez, não? Fantasia é para ser realizada!

Raiva. Raiva por você ter jogado o óbvio na minha cara. Era sujo. Era errado. E eu não queria pensar nisso.

Encostei o meu corpo ao seu, uma perna forçando a divisão das suas, e busquei os seus lábios. Fome. Eu tinha fome de você e que o resto fosse para o inferno. Os meus lábios pousaram nos seus, num quase que casto beijo, para depois se concentrarem na sua orelha. Deixei a minha língua entrar no seu ouvido, para depois lamber a região em volta. Você podia negar, mas o seu corpo era bem mais sincero que as suas palavras.

A minha língua serpenteou pelo pescoço do meu irmão, do meu gémeo. Inesperadamente, o pensamento de estar assim, com a minha própria imagem, fez o meu membro endurecer. Os meus lábios concentraram-se na boca firmemente cerrada. A minha língua passeava por eles, procurando uma brecha, e foi apenas quando pressionei meu corpo contra o de Fred, que ele entreabriu os lábios para soltar um gemido. Aproveitei e provei o sabor da sua boca. A minha língua procurou a dele, meio temerosa, mas fui gratamente surpreendido com o toque da sua.

A surpresa me fez afastar o rosto do dele. Fred tinha os olhos turvos, o rosto muito corado. Vendo a minha surpresa, desviou o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que abria as pernas, num convite mudo.

Sou fraco, Fred. Fraco demais para resistir ao que desejo. E com isso deixei que partilhasse o meu pecado.

As nossas línguas enroscavam-se uma na outra, num aumento de sensações. Os corpos pressionavam-se, como que querendo ter a mesma proximidade de outrora.

- Aparatar?

- Aparatar.

- Agora?

- Já!

o.O.o

A roupa espalhada pelo chão do quarto era um sinal. O candeeiro caído no chão era outro. E se o tubo de KY na mesinha não fosse prova óbvia do que acontecera naquele quarto, então apenas bastaria olhar para a cama. Lençóis amassados e dois corpos intimamente entrelaçados.

O sol batia num rosto de flamejantes cabelos ruivos, fazendo o dono piscar os olhos com sono. Quando ia por uma mão para cobrir a claridade, reparou que ela estava presa à cabeceira da cama por uma...tira de lenços?! Fred piscou olhos, agora completamente acordado. Visões de algumas horas voltaram à memória e, como a firmeza de um chute no estômago, soube que não lamentava nem um pouco. Ao seu lado, com o rosto encostado ao seu peito, George dormia pacificamente. Quase como um anjo, mas demasiado pecador para merecer o céu. Que se fodesse, o céu seria demasiado entediante para eles.

Acomodou-se melhor para tentar voltar a dormir, mas o movimento pareceu acordar o companheiro.

- Hum...Fred...Então, não foi um sonho. – A voz soou com o tom rouco de quem acabara de acordar.

- Não, mas teria sido um sonho extremamente interessante, meu caro. Claro que a realidade é melhor.

- Bem melhor, mas...

O que quer que fosse dizer ficou interrompido por um pequeno grito.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Fred as horas! Você devia 'tar se casando agora. Se despacha, anda. Vou mandar uma coruja ao pai, avisar que nos atrasamos.

- Não precisa.

- Como não precisa? O seu cérebro derreteu? É a noiva que atrasa, não o noivo.

- Eu não vou mais me casar.

Simples como isso. George ficou encarando o irmão, a meia que ia calçar caindo no chão. Ele não ia casar. Não tinha casamento. Não tinha mais que temer a solidão.

Os olhos de Fred não mostravam mais do que o mais sincero e transparente dos olhares e...amor? Não haviam falado nisso, mas estava lá. Nos olhos do irmão, no seu ato. E estivera nos seus ciúmes, na sua raiva.

- E a Angelina?

- Eu depois explico para ela.

- Certo.

- Você tá longe demais.

- Certo.

- George quer parar de falar certo e vir aqui? – O tom brincalhão quebrava o sentido sério da frase.

- Certo...

- Georgeeee!

- Brincadeirinha.

E deixando definitivamente de tentar se vestir, George se atirou para cima daquela que era uma cópia perfeita dele mesmo. Os lábios tocaram-se num beijo molhado. Mas foi quando já tinha levado a mão direita ao meio das pernas do irmão, e começava a acariciar o semi-rígido membro que se lembrou.

- Ela vai nos matar!

- George, relaxa! Já falei que depois falo com a Angelina.

- Não é ela! A mãe! Ela vai nos matar.

- Fodeu!

**.Fim.**

**N/A:** OMG! Twincest! OO Kirina ser pessoa muito feia! indo entalar as mãos no forno da cozinha Ainda lembro quando escrevia inofensivas D/G's. Acho que agora nem querendo conseguia voltar a escrever elas OO' Ia deixar a ruiva chupando dedo e lançar o loiro nos braços do Harry Eu-Acho-Que-Vou-Salvar-O-Mundo Potter. Bom, depois, eu ainda lembro de dizer que Drarry é o meu casal favorito! E é! Eu leio D/H - Eu tenho D/H no sangue. Mas... indo ver o que já escreveu Tá ficando difícil de provar rsrsrs.  
Bom, espero que gostem e que comentem! Hey, se não gostar comenta á mesma!! Nunca recebi um flamer '  
As musicas usadas na fic (e que recomendo que oiçam enquanto lêem a fic) foram: Gadjo – So Many Times; Velvet – Mi Amore; Paris Avenue – I Want You. O titulo veio de uma musica, com o mesmo nome, dos The All Americans Reject. Se não conhecem, baixem!

Bjs .


End file.
